1001 Nights
by laurana117
Summary: After King Neji Hyuuga is betrayed by his wife, he begins marrying women and killing them after one night of marriage. Tenten arrives to change his heart. NejiTen. NaruHina. ShikaIno. TemaSai. No lemons. AU. Has potential to be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Pathos

A/N- This story is loosely based on the 1001 nights or the Arabian nights, depending on what culture you are from or what version you heard/read. The story may seem familiar because of that. This is a NejiTen, because I feel that this couple is most likely to happen out of all the Konoha eleven, and they are my favorite. Side pairings will be: NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, and TemaSai. I would also like to say that anyone who is a huge fan of Sakura may not care for this fic, as she will play a mostly villainous role. Now on to the story, I hope you enjoy.

Warnings- If you are uncomfortable with characters getting it on you may not like this fic. There will be no lemons, just allusions because it is necessary to the plot of this story.

Prologue

Hiashi Hyuuga was king of the Fire country for over 20 years. He ruled with an iron fist and a golden heart. His people loved him very much. He waged many wars to protect his citizens, but never in excess as some rulers have a tendency to do.

He kept a vast harem of wives, because through the first years of his reign no heir was born. None of his many wives could conceive a child it seemed. The people prayed to the gods for a miracle, they hoped a child would be born exactly like Hiashi.

After many years a child was born. It was not the son Hiashi had desired, but a daughter whom was named Hinata. This girl was Hiashi's first child; however she could not succeed the throne of her father.

The same wife bore a second daughter only two years later. Hiashi realized then that no son would be born to him. This second daughter was Hiashi's last child and named Hanabi. The mother of Hiashi's two daughters was raised to the status of Queen, and ruled alongside Hiashi.

Hiashi's younger brother Hizashi had a son. This son named Neji became Hiashi's long sought heir. The boy was two years older than Hinata, and would grow to become King.

Hiashi's death soon arrived. Long years of using his all-seeing eyes had aged him beyond repair. He died in the arms of his Queen as he collapsed in his throne room. Neji Hyuuga was fifteen when this happened; he became the king 10 days later.

Neji Hyuuga married a year later, to Sakura Haruno. She was the most beautiful woman in all of the Fire country. He was sixteen, she eighteen. Their marriage was one for political power and not any feeling of love for each other. Nonetheless, the people cheered at their wedding. They were hoping for a wonderful future to unfold for the royal couple.

The time came for Sakura to give birth to their first child. All rejoiced when the news came of Sakura's seemingly effortless labor of giving birth. Neji Hyuuga took the legendary walk through the halls of his palace to the birthing room. People would speak of this walk for many years.

He stood at the side of his wife's bed. She wordlessly handed him the infant. Nothing unordinary happened. Except, when the child opened its eyes, it did not possess the all-seeing Byakugan. Instead, it had the tomoe of the sharingan. Neji set the child down and turned to supposedly slay his wife and found her gone. He then looked where the babe lay, and found an empty space.

Sakura Haruno had fled with her child. With the last of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke. All of them disappeared into the night, leaving a rage filled Neji Hyuuga alone.

What happened next left the people filled with fear.

Neji Hyuuga began marrying many women. He would wed them in the day, spend the night with them as husband and wife, then have the woman killed in the early hours of the morning. This pattern repeated for Six years, and all became fearful of their deranged King. Parents feared for their daughter's ultimate demise by their ruler. Senior members of the country feared for the next generation, they hoped it would not only be men.

One woman would change all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Pathos II

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.

Chapter 1. Tenten and Neji.

White surrounded Tenten. White was such a serene peaceful color. It symbolized innocence and purity. How ironic that his eyes were white. He could not be farther from serenity or saneness of mind for the matter.

She was in a church. And it was her wedding day. The man she was being wedded to stood at her side. His white eyes had barely glanced at her once. Many had been called to this wedding. No doubt, they thought, they would be at another royal wedding next week.

When the priest said his last words the two turned and looked at each other and each said "I do." He slid a cool metal band around her finger. It held no gems or gold. It was only cheap silver. All the rings the king purchased must be getting expensive. She slid an equally cheap silver band around his finger and marveled at how much larger his hands were then hers.

They were now pronounced man and wife. Tenten closed her eyes. She was now Tenten Hyuuga. The next of Neji Hyuuga's seemingly endless brides. He wordlessly took her hand and led her to a carriage. They needed to prepare for their wedding night.

Night had fallen and Tenten walked calmly to the royal bedchambers. The only woman to see this room and tell the tale had been Sakura Haruno. All the others had died.

She softly entered his room. He waited in front of the bed. The lust was quite evident in his eyes, as well as the insanity. She decided to take her life into her own hands and stepped forward to kiss him. It was their first kiss together. Not his by any means, and not hers. Her fingers slid down the side of his face as he deepened their kiss himself.

The next thing Tenten knew she was lying down on the bed, and he was swiftly removing her clothes.

Several hours had passed and they both lay naked on the bed. Tenten untangled herself from him and went to retrieve her discarded clothing. Neji awoke to feel a pair of lips on his forehead. It was his wife, and she whispered, "Please get dressed my lord." She whispered.

Once he had done so he looked at her expectantly. He wished to know what this was about. "I would like to tell my dearest friend Ino one last story before I die." She said. "May I request that, my lord?"

"Very well." He said and had a servant send for the woman Ino.

When the blonde arrived in the royal bedchamber she saw her best friend sitting calmly with the king on his bed. She joined them. "What story shall I tell?" Tenten asked Ino. The king sat silently next to Tenten not even noticing Ino.

"How about the story of Ali Baba?" Ino asked. "You told me that one when only children were. I would love to hear it again."

"My lord?" Tenten asked Neji, seeing if he wished to hear the story as well. He nodded his head. He had never heard of a story about Ali Baba.

Tenten began telling the story about Ali Baba. The story involved two young men growing up with their merchant father. Then after their father's death the elder brother seeks riches while the younger seeks happiness. Disaster strikes when the Ali Baba discovers the cave of the forty thieves.

Tenten stopped telling the story right then. Both Ino and Neji looked at her with expectant eyes. Each pair of eyes begging her to continue. However, the light of dawn was breaking through the window. She sat up straight and turned to Ino. "Well Ino, I hope you enjoyed that story. Now My Lord, I believe it is time for my death."

"No." Neji said. "You will live one more day. Instead, you shall visit me again tonight." He said. Then he stood. "You are both dismissed."

Before Tenten left he asked her, "What is your name?"

"Tenten." She answered. He nodded simply. She departed quickly from the room, very ecstatic to be living one more day.


	3. Chapter 3

Pathos III

A/N- The story of Ali Baba is an actual story from the Arabian nights. I will be incorporating other stories as well. The queen from those stories tells these tales to her little sister. Since Tenten has no siblings or family that we know of, I decided to have Ino fill that role. In the few episodes of Shippuden that I have seen Ino and Tenten appear to be close friends.

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine. The Arabian nights are not mine.

Chapter 2. Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Ino found Tenten midmorning in the harem rooms. Hiashi had had so many wives that these luxurious rooms had been added to house his many wives. Now, they only housed Tenten it seemed. Neji had decreed that no man was to enter these rooms without his explicit permission. And no wife of Neji was allowed to exit from these rooms. The betrayal of Sakura Haruno was still evidently fresh in Neji's heart.

Ino had wandered through empty bedroom after empty bedroom. She tried not to think about the fate the old owners of the rooms. Tenten was in a rather simple one nearest to the great fountain at the center of the room.

Ino walked in to see Tenten sitting with her head in her hands on the bed. "Tenten?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Tenten looked up to see Ino standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here? The guards wouldn't even let the manservant that was carrying my luggage to enter these rooms!" Tenten said.

"Duh! His majesty does not worry that you and I will have an impassioned love affair behind his back. So I can come and go as I please." Ino laughed.

"Flaunting it are you?" Tenten said dejectedly.

"Tennie! This was all your idea! Think about it, another woman would have died tonight but instead you will keep the King focused on you. And I'll be here for you no matter what! You're a hero, Tenten." Ino said smiling.

"Thanks Ino." Tenten said quietly. "Now please be quiet, you never know who is listening."

"You are absolutely right!" Ino said. The Ino looked more closely at Tenten. Large bags hung under Tenten's eyes. And even from across the room Ino could see marks of possession dotting Tenten's neck. "I think you should rest a little Tenten. You look terrible."

"I feel terrible. But hey, I'm sure everyone does after their first time." Tenten said while she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You know what they say," Ino said slyly as she stepped outside the little room. "The second time is always better!"

Tenten's face turned bright red after Ino's words. She was glad that no one saw her blushing.

A little over an hour later Tenten was once again sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She felt very alone and afraid in these harem rooms. She'd grown up without parents but still hated being alone.

A soft voice travelled to Tenten. "Ano…. Eto…"

Tenten's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see a Hyuuga woman in the doorway. "Hello?" Tenten said, surprised to see anyone else here.

"Who are you?" The Hyuuga woman asked. "And how are you here?"

"I'm married to the king. Who are you?" Tenten said politely. "My name is Tenten."

"The King is my cousin. He allows me to live in these rooms, as they are very nice." The woman said. "I am Hinata." Hinata came to sit next to Tenten. "I heard your blonde friend. Is it true you survived from Nii-san?"

"I am alive for now. But I have fears regarding the future. Your cousin is a madman that I fear very much." Tenten said.

"You are the first woman to survive a night with my Nii-san. He must like you." Hinata said.

"My blonde friend and I are working to keep him from killing more innocent women. But I do hope for my sake, that he likes me." Tenten said. As she spoke she yawned.

"You should rest Tenten-chan. We can speak more tomorrow. Because I am sure you will live." Hinata said with a smile. Tenten smiled back and fell backwards onto the bed.

Hinata stood up from the bed and leaned over to tuck the young woman in. She only appeared to be seventeen or so. She was much younger than any of his other wives. She also was much more beautiful than past ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Pathos IV

A/N- In this fic Hinata will not stutter. Quite frankly I think it is incredibly annoying. I have nothing against her character; I just want a lovely uninterrupted stream of words to flow from her. I actually really like her.

Chapter 3. The second time is always better! ;)

Tenten tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were wracked with a voice screaming at her. Most of the words were distorted except for "youth", as well as flashes of green.

She was homesick.

She awoke a while later to see a maid walking silently around the room and dusting and wiping surfaces. She had dark blonde hair that was peculiarly in four distinct ponytails on her head. She was humming a tune softly and Tenten could not hear it very well.

Tenten sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. The maid did not notice this and when she turned to the bed she screamed. "Ahhh!" This caused Tenten to scream as well.

All the screaming made Hinata come running into the room. "Temari! What's wrong?" Hinata cried.

"Someone broke in!" Temari shouted and pointed at Tenten.

"I look like a thief?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Temari! That is Nii-San's wife. Tenten. Tenten, please excuse Temari's insolence. Temari is my personal maid" Hinata explained.

"Oh!" Temari said. "My apologies my lady." Temari bowed to Tenten. "But Hyuuga-san, how can this woman be alive? Hyuuga-sama has killed every other wife." Temari said.

"He must like Tenten." Hinata said. "Now Temari, please go get her some dinner. She will be visiting Nii-San again tonight." Hinata said.

"As you wish, Lady Hinata." Temari said as she left the room.

Hinata stepped over to Tenten and laid a hand upon her head. "You're going to be very happy here, Tenten-Chan." Hinata said with a smile.

Tenten said nothing but silently smiled back. There was something very calming about the way Hinata smiled. Tenten felt more at peace than she had for a while. The two women merely stood and looked at each other. Normal circumstances would have kept one such as Tenten far away from this royal woman. But the wrath of the vengeful king made them cousins.

In a short time Tenten had eaten and was standing in the bathing room having a glaring contest with Temari. "I can undress myself." Tenten said. "And bathe myself for the matter."

"Lord Hyuuga has not kept a wife alive since that catastrophe six years ago. I want the senseless slaughter to stop." Temari said.

Tenten's face softened. "Would you be next?" She asked.

"By the immortal gods no!" Temari cried. "I have a fiancée. While he is not the most emotional, he sincerely loves me. We've had to perform our marital rites early due to the king's insanity. I just want no one else to suffer like I have. I now cannot legally marry in Konoha." Temari said. "We need to travel away but with the king, my fiancée cannot leave."

Tenten shuddered. "Hyuuga-sama has taken my innocence, so everyone should be safe for a while." Tenten muttered.

"Chin up!" Temari scolded the girl. "The second time is always better! Now bathe yourself. Hyuuga-sama will not want a smelly bedmate." Temari said as she left the room. Tenten was left to ponder the similarities between this woman and Ino.

Elsewhere

Ino sat at her vanity combing through her luscious blonde locks. She loved to look at her hair as she brought a comb through it. Her room was much more modest than Tenten's, but she had the freedom to leave as she pleased.

She heard loud footsteps enter the room. They were dragged a bit and she knew exactly who the intruder was. "Shikamaru." Ino said not even turning around.

He was lounging on her bed. He didn't even bother taking his shoes off, he knew this bothered her but he did not care at the moment. "Ino." He said. "Tell me, how am I as the lord's royal advisor, supposed to respond when he tells me of his new wife?"

"Congratulations?" Ino asked innocently she finally turned to him, frowning slightly to see his shoes on her bed.

"What if his wife's name was Tenten?" Shikamaru asked looking directly at her.

"Oh well, it probably is not our childhood friend it could be anyone-"Ino began.

"With a distinctly Chinese name as well as appearance?" Shikamaru interjected. "Ino! How could you let our oldest friend marry Hyuuga-Sama? Are you as mad as the king?"

"I didn't know anything until Tenten showed up yesterday! Did you know that Tsunade-"

"Yes, yes. I heard all about it. But that still does not mean that Tenten should have that!" Shikamaru complained. "I ended up telling him exactly what you first said, 'Congratulations!'" Shikamaru covered his face with his arm.

"I have a really good feeling about this Shika-kun. Trust me on this." Ino said as she sat next to him on the bed. She stayed sitting up as he remained sprawled out next to her. She covered his hand with her own and kissed his forehead.

"Ino…" He said with exasperation, "You make it hard to reprimand you."

"I try." She leaned over to kiss him then got off the bed. "Oh, and one more thing, I will have to be in bed with Tenten and the King for the next nights."

"What?"

"You see Shikamaru, Tenten has a plan!" Then Ino proceeded to tell Shikamaru the plan.

That night

Neji Hyuuga lay in his bed. He was waiting rather impatiently for the arrival of his newest wife. She would be visiting him for the second time tonight. He was looking forward to being with her as well as listening to her story.

She had the high pitched voice of a child which he found rather refreshing. All the women in his court had silky smooth deep voices. He himself did not like to hear those voices for they remained him of another woman. One he had not seen in six years.

He heard the swoosh of fabric and saw his lovely little wife standing next to the bed. He sighed mentally when he saw her hair was in those ridiculous buns again. They had been a pain to remove last night. Even though his hair was longer than hers he still did not know any women's hairstyles. He smiled inwardly when he saw her childish face, she looked shy and scared.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

She slid into the bed next to him. He noticed something glittering on her lips and thought of kissing them. "Not really." She lied. "I heard that the second time is better." She whispered into his ear.

He responded positively by rolling on top of her and saying, "Whoever told you that, is absolutely right." Then he began kissing her with much mire passion than before. Tenten still noticed the primal lust in him though, and he could not make eye contact without thinking of his insanity.

They lay together naked after a few hours. She lay awake thinking, the second time really was better.

Neji was awoken one again by a small pair of lips pressing against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see his completely dressed wife looking at him. No words passed between them but he did dress himself. Ino Yamanaka was brought to the room.

The three sat together on the bed. Tenten was looking down at her hands, Neji looking at Tenten, and Ino looking at the clock on the wall thinking how grumpy Shikamaru would be after being woken up so late in the night.

Tenten began the tale of Ali Baba right where she had left off. The younger brother going into the cave of the forty thieves. He returned with reassure to his wife. But his greedy brother found out about the cave. The older brother enters the cave and forgets to way out and is trapped. The thieves are also returning.

Tenten left off right there. Neji and Ino looked up to see dawn light leaking through the window. "Ino I hoped you enjoyed that." Tenten said with a smile. "And my lord, I think now it is time I die."

"No." Neji said. "You will live one more day. I wish to hear the rest of the story tonight." He said. "You both are free to leave."

After a bow both women left that room very quickly. The hurried into the harem rooms, since Tenten could not go anywhere outside them unless Neji was there.

Temari and Hinata found both of them sleeping peacefully on Tenten's bed later in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Pathos V

A/N- I apologize for the spelling errors in my last chapter. I got too carried away with the writing that I forgot to proofread. And I felt a bit guilty ragging on Hinata's character when I myself am in no way perfect. Oh well, what can I do? One of my reviewers asked me how I felt about ShikaTema and my response is that I do not really care about that couple. I have read many fanfics where there is ShikaTema and poor Ino was thrown into a couple with a seemingly random guy. I really like Ino as a character. So I decided I would pair Temari with Sai because I had not seen that coupling before. But this is all just my opinion and in no way should anyone be offended because I really do not want anyone's feelings hurt. Oh, and if you've heard the song by drake and Rihanna take care, that is basically how Tenten and Neji's relationship is at the moment.

Chapter 4. Have you heard of Hyuuga-sama's new wife?

Hinata sat at the dining table within the harem rooms with Tenten. She was smiling at the sleep deprived brunette before her. A week had passed after Neji and Tenten's wedding. In the mornings Tenten and Hinata would eat a silent breakfast together for Tenten was often very sleepy in the mornings, once Tenten had fallen asleep in her food. Temari had laughed a lot after that and was not permitted to see Tenten in the mornings.

Ino was in the process of moving into the harem rooms. So Tenten and Hinata would not be completely alone in the luxurious rooms. There were many empty bedrooms of women who had passed. Hinata tried not to think about all the lives that had been ended by her cousin. She often dreamed of faceless women dying while her cousin laughed like a maniac and Sakura Haruno smirked. One dream had had Sakura Haruno taunting Neji and then Tenten had appeared out of nowhere and Sakura completely disappeared. Hinata hoped that would someday be reality.

Tenten sat at the too large table thinking of going back to her bed and sleeping when she heard a loud knocking at the harem room door. She turned to Hinata whom was sheepishly grinning. With a quiet, "excuse me," She left the table.

Tenten silently followed the older woman to the very tiny door. Apparently Neji did not want people knowing where the door to the harem was so it was made to appear as a normal door. However, everyone in the palace knew exactly where it was.

Tenten watched as Hinata opened the door. She could see a flash of yellow and bright blue eyes. And a loud voice that yelled, "Hina-chan! Did you hear about Nii-Chan's wife?"

"Naruto! It is too early in the morning to be yelling." Hinata scolded. "And I live in the harem rooms so of course I know her. And Nii-San does not want you calling him that until we are married!"

"Ah, sorry Hina-chan… I just heard a rumor about Hyuuga-sama keeping a wife for a week. So I got excited." The voice had quieted a bit. "Is that true?"

"Of course. Now you must go you know how Nii-san is about other men around these rooms, I'll visit you later today and we can get ramen, okay?"

"Sounds good!" The voice screamed and the man ran off.

Hinata turned around to see Tenten. "Oh! Tenten that was my fiancée Naruto."

"He sounded really loud." Tenten said.

"Nii-san does not like him. But I love him very much." Hinata blushed a bit while saying that.

Elsewhere

Shikamaru sat in Neji's personal office. No one was allowed in this room unless Neji allowed it. He was reading over reports from border patrols all over the country. The news was not good.

A man walked into the room. He had dark black hair and equally black eyes as well as the palest skin. He sat in another chair and pulled out a sketchbook. He pored over his own sketches and began speaking to Shikamaru. "Did you hear about Hyuuga-sama's new wife?"

"Yes I did Sai. His highness tells me everything about his life. I am his personal secretary after all." Shikamaru said not even looking up. "Who did you hear it from?"

"Naruto told me." Sai said. "Do you think this one will mend him?" Sai asked.

"I hope this one does. She is an old friend of mine, and I do not want her dead." Shikamaru said as he looked up. "There is someone who would be very sad if she wasn't around."

"Oh? Another lover?" Sai said. "How scandalous."

"No. She has no such thing as that. There is just someone who cares for her very deeply." Shikamaru said.

"Is she similar to the first one?" Sai asked in his calculating tone.

"She is completely opposite to the first one. There are almost no similarities that I know off." Shikamaru murmured. "But that is only one of our concerns for the moment. Look at this report." Shikamaru handed a paper to Sai.

Once Sai read the paper his eyes widened considerably. "This cannot be." He murmured.

Neji's throne room

"Nii-Chan!" Came an obnoxious voice.

Neji turned to see His cousin's suitor screaming at him and running. "You are not permitted to call me that until you are married to Hinata-sama." Neji glared. "What do you want?"

"I hear Hinata has a roommate." Naruto said as he winked.

"You are horribly slow at being informed of events around you. Since you _are_ engaged to Hinata-sama, you should have been one of the first to know." Neji said while never breaking the glare.

"How was I supposed to know? You never let anyone go in those rooms!" Naruto yelled.

"With good reason. Women will be tempted by anything and anyone." Neji said as he turned and began walking away. This was the time of the day that he liked to sit and count birds.

"Hyuuga-sama! Not all women are the same!" Naruto called after Neji.

"You will leave me alone on the matter Naruto. Or I will have Hinata-sama marry Kiba."

Upon hearing that Naruto shut his mouth. He watched the king walk slowly down a hallway to the gardens. He couldn't help but think of how lonely the man looked.

That Night

Tenten stood outside the door to Neji's room. She would always stand outside his room alone. This moment would seem to drag on forever. Beyond the door waited the king who could end her life on a whim. If she went in and he was not pleased with the story she would die. But if she did not go through the door then the senseless slaughter of innocent women would resume. Guilt would pervade her soul if she let that happen. But the fear was still great of the room beyond the door. But if she remained behind then she would be safe. She could be free of him. But then she thought of women all over the country whom loved someone and could not marry them for fear of being called for the king.

She would usually think some brave thought and then open the door all in a rush so she could not rethink her decision. She would then see him lying on his bed looking at her with lust filled eyes. They would speak a bit then get right to the lovemaking. Then she would wake him, have a servant fetch Ino and tell more stories.

Tonight was the exact same. They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep. Tenten woke him up an hour later. They were both dressed and polished looking when Ino came. Except for Tenten's hair, it was always down. Ino smirked every time she saw it. Knowing it was the king taking out Tenten's hair buns. Ino also noticed how Neji never looked at her. His gaze was always riveted on Tenten.

Tenten began telling the tale of Zumurrud, a slave girl in ancient times. She made a king fall madly in love with her, and she too was very much in love with him. But before they were married Zumurrud was kidnapped by an unknown man. He took her very far away from her king and held her captive. She was making plans for escape.

Tenten stopped telling the story then. Both pairs of eyes immediately turned to the window and saw the light of dawn breaking. Tenten made her usual announcements, and was interrupted by Neji.

"I wish to hear the rest of the story." He said. "You shall live and tell me the next part tomorrow."

"As you wish my lord." Tenten said as she bowed. Before she left the bed the king leaned over and kissed her on her lips. It was just a simple kiss but Tenten still smiled at him.

He watched her go and felt a little lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello readers! I recently suffered some technical difficulties with this fic, fan fiction would not allow me to update or edit it at all. That really freaked me out, so I created another story that is the continuation of this one. Just click on my author button (idk what to call it) and you will find 1001 nights continued there, that is the actual title of the other story. I like to think of it as this fic is the first season of a TV show, and the other one is season two. I am very sorry about the hassle; I just really hate those authors who leave their stories without finishing them. And I have no intention of abandoning this fic; I actually have some nice stuff planned. As of now the next two chapters of this fic are on the continued version. Thank you for your patience! And thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting. That lets me know I have an audience.


End file.
